Question: Divide.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 60 \div 0.2&= 60.0\div 0.2\\\\ &=600\text{ tenths} \div 2\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=300 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $10$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 60 \div 0.2 &= \dfrac{60}{0.2}\\\\ &= \dfrac{60 \times 10}{0.2 \times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{600}{2}\\\\ &= 300 \end{aligned}$ The answer $300 = 60 \div 0.2$